Ezio's Journey Into Manhood
by Subject37
Summary: A very unfinished NaNoWriMo story I started in 2010. Just thought I'd submit it now to see if I should continue it. Ezio is thirteen in this, and he's still oblivious to his family being Assassin's.


I whispered in her ear. Told her to stay away. That she was meddling in my business and that she would die if she tried to get any closer to him. He was mine and I was his and there was nothing she could do about it. She neglected to heed my warning.

The boy walked past the market, full of clanging metals and delectible meats and spices. He found what he was looking for, the joint owned bakery and tailor. He only wanted to get some bread and pies for his mother and to pick up his dyed outfit. The masquerade was ahead!

Not that he had a date in mind. He just liked going to them. With a clinkling of the bells, he was surrounded with the scents of oats and baked goods and dyes and bought perfumes. It was the Rennaisance times, alas! No time for mischief and what they think of blasphemy. They had bodies to examine and anatomy to figure out! They couldn't believe in a God, why would they do that when they have real, living things to learn from. Not a book that was written by mortals. Ha!

"Good day, Ser Ezio. How are you?" The woman asked. The boy smiled, and nodded his head.

"I'm well. It's a warm day for a March. How about you, Flora?" Ezio was developing a slight fuzz on his upper lip. Whenever he smiled, it would shimmer in the light.

"I'm quite well, grazie. My mother has gone to see the doctor again, today. Rinieri's giving her problems again."

"That's no good. I give her my best wishes." A boy came into the parler.

"Grazie," she said solemnly. "What can I get you, messer?"

"Madre would like some of your bread, and a couple of your pork pies. She loves those." Ezio smiled again.

"Of course, messer." Flora went and grabbed what he'd requested.

Ezio addressed the boy. "Paolo, treat your mother well."

The boy nodded and smiled at him. "Should I get you your outfit? It looks lovely."

"Does it now? Well let's see it then."

Paolo went into the back and returned with the outfit folded into a neat bundle. The dyes were vibrant, mostly greens and blues with streaks of red on the arms. "Grazie, Paolo. The dyes are as good as ever."

The boy smiled at Ezio. He bowed his head and then left the room. Flora came back and gave him his backed goods.

Ezio put the bundle of clothes down on the counter. He smiled and took a whiff of the food. "They smell great, Flora." He took the bag Flora proffered to him and put it in his messenger bag. He picked up his clothes.

"Grazie, Ser Ezio. My family enjoys you and yours as customers." She said with a smile. Ezio handed her a small pouch made of soft leather and full of florins to the girl.

Niccolo screeched to Ezio. _Shut up, Niccolo. _Ezio thought.

"We love your scrumptious goods. Grazie, and I'll see you soon. Try to make it to the Masquerade. And take care of your madre."

"We will. Buorna giornita."

Ezio left the building, bundle under his armpit. The dyes were scented by a little known but talented perfumer that the family were friends with. Ezio was happy with his wares.

_**Ezio.**_

_What is it, Niccolo? _

_**She was looking at you.**_

_So?_

_**You know how I feel when they look at you like that.**_

_Like what?_

_**Like they want to fuck you.**_

_I don't think they do. Besides, what's so wrong with that? Maybe I want to fuck them, too._

_**No you don't. You're far too scared of them.**_

_Maybe it's just you who is._

_**Bah! I'm only here-**_

_Basta! Shut up! You know I don't want to hear your crack pot ideas._

_**You know they're true, though.**_

_No, they're not. _

_**Are you afraid of the truth?**_

_No, you're just afraid of women. _

_***Sigh* I wish you weren't so ignorant.**_

_It's just the logical explanation. Why do you always freak out over any female that comes close to me?_

_**Because they're going to hurt you.**_

_Now that's just a stupid thought. You really are just afraid of women._

Ezio walked around the merchants' area of Firenze. He could smell the fish and the sunburnt wood, though he took no notice of them. He was making his way to a blacksmith that was a friend of Federico.

_**Do you remember Nencia?**_

_Stop making people up._

_**She tried to rape you when you were seven.**_

_No._

_**Yes. If you don't remember, it was how I was born. Giovanni was forced to kill her because she was beating you. You had tried to escape, but the others kept pushing you back. I took you in and took your body. **_

_Niccolo, why do you keep telling me this story? It means nothing to me._

_**I'm still here, so of course it means everything to you. **_

_Then why don't I remember anything about her?_

_**Because you've been repressing it. I only want you to be at peace with yourself. With your past.**_

_It doesn't do anything when you freak out over any girl who talks to me._

_**I'm only trying to protect you. I don't want you to get into a relapse of then.**_

_Seriously? It's been six years. It doesn't mean anything anymore._

_**Do you want me to tell you of what happened? To describe everything, how it all started?**_

_No._

_**I should anyway.**_

_Why?_

_**So that you can try getting over it. **_

_**Over what?**_

_**Nencia. And the fact that it's truly you who is scared of women.**_

Ezio sighed aloud. _You really can't convince me of this. I've been fine for the past six years, so why do you stick around._

_**Because I want to help you!**_

_Good bye._

_**What?**_

Ezio saw the shop that he was looking for. He knew he probably wouldn't have seen it all if he hadn't found his body again from Niccolo yelling at him.

"Gherado! Good to see you!" he said with a grin to the man. He was about twenty and burly, still an apprentice under a man who Ezio had never seen before.

"Ezio! It's good to see you, too. Are you excited for the Masquerade? I hear it's going to be one of the biggest ones since 1465. Do you remember all of taking you?"

"Of course, though I was only six. However, I can't stay to chat around much, I'm already behind and Madre wanted to walk with me."

"Ah, of course. You wanted those boots, no?" Gherado was fiddling through a bunch of supplies behind the counter of the shop. There were two other men, one that looked like he was only there to clean up the shop and the other a giant redhead with a beard that was braided.

"Yes, those are the ones." Ezio felt small compared to the men behind the counter. He brushed the feeling aside.

"You're lucky Federico's your brother. He paid for these himself as a birthday gift to you."

"Haha! Doesn't seem like it. He's always saying that it's just to impress the girls."

Gherado laughed heartily. "Oh Federico, always the joker."

"Yeah. Anyway, I must go. Tell Catalina that she should go to the Masquerade," Ezio said as he took the boots from Gherado. They were made of dark leather that Ezio's uncle Mario had sent from one of the bulls grown at his villa in Monteriggioni. There was silver set onto the leather boot in swirly patterns. All the better for a masquerade was what the Auditore family thought and had made for Ezio.

"Haha! Of course I need one of my best friend's little brothers trying to sleep with my little sister."

"I'm offended that you'd think of such a thing! Of me nonetheless!"

"Haha, have a good day, Ezio."

"You, too, Gherado." Ezio tied the boots onto the messenger bag via leather straps. He made sure they were secure before walking away.

_**Why do you taunt me so?**_

_Taunt you? Haha, it's all nothing but laughs and giggles._

_**Why are you trying to rebel me?**_

_You can't exactly keep me under your wing forever. Some day you're going to have to go away._

_**You're still too young.**_

_For what? _

_**Sex.**_

_Hahaha! I've been holding off, grazie. I heard that Vieri had taken his first mistress the night before his thirteenth birthday!_

_**Vieri's just a spoiled brat. You have honour and dignity.**_

_*sigh* I was trying to have a good time, but now you've come and ruined it for me. _

_**Good. You keep hurting yourself by being this flirtatious. You're going to let Nencia happen all over again and I won't be able to help you this time.**_

_Fuck off._

_**No. **_

Ezio tied the messenger bag onto his back with straps that he pulled forward to his stomach and made a quick knot. He started to run, passing people. There were people he ended up hitting, accidentally. He kept from falling by stumbling. He didn't want to drop his freshly acquired clothing to get it dirty upon receiving them. The courtesans tried to flag him down, but he ran past them.

He saw an opportunity to climb up to the roofs of the buildings. He jumped up the boxes like stairs and onto the stakes that stuck out from the sides. He quickly exchanged the clothes from his left side to his right and used the momentum to get himself up the wall. He took a breath when reached the top and squatted so he wouldn't be seen by the guards.

Federico had only taught him how to do this trick a week before so he was really tired out from it. After about three minutes to get his heart back to a normal state, he tried to switch to his Eagle vision.

He'd only been trained to use his eagle vision on his thirteenth birthday. His father, Giovanni had a sit down with him. He gave him the talk. Ezio didn't really learn much since him and his friends had already been joking around a lot about sex. But when he was told about Eagle Vision, his interest was piqued.

"Eagle vision can save you, Ezio. It can be the only way to know if a person wishes you harm or is an ally. It can save your life," Giovanni had told him.

He used it now to see if there were any guards on the rooftops around him. When he felt it was safe, he secured his bag and clothes and was off.

He ran across the red roof, a flash of brown and green with mid-neck length hair trailing behind him. He jumped down and across the gap between the two buildings. Run. He jumped up to another building's roof, hurting himself. Propelled by one hand, he rolled and continued running once back on his feet.

"Hey! You there!" A loud voice roared through to his head, the adrenaline trying to push it out. He kept running. In, out, in, out, in out, in, out, inout, inout, inoutinoutinout. His breathing was becoming spasmatic but he didn't care. He could hear the guards coming after him. They shot an arrow at him, narrowly avoiding his neck. He kept running. He crossed a wide street on top of laundry lines and then jumped down out of site from the guards.

Once they were gone, he climbed back up and started running again. He was about six blocks away. Up, he'd jump, down again. Propelling, soaring, making his way through the city. There was a gap that was too large.

_Shit_. He thought. Below he saw a cart full of hay. He adjusted the bag so that it was against his chest. He took a deep breath and started to run. He jumped off the building, flipping onto his back closing his eyes. Waiting for the contact. All he could see was the sky. It was a bright blue, with a few clouds here and there. He couldn't see the sun because of the building, but its light was emitting from the right of his feild of vision. He saw his hands, realizing that long scraggly look would fade. And finally the force of contact hit him, thrusting the air out of him. He stayed in the cart for a few minutes, regaining his breath.

He kept his eyes closed, feeling the grain against him adjust to his being. The ones that were parallel to him were soft, comforting him. The ones that were perpendicular to him pushed like hollow swords.

When it finally felt like his blood wasn't boiling, he took a peak outside for guards. None were coming and he got out. Standing, he shook off the hay. He untied the bag and slung it over his shoulder and onto his back. He started to walk towards the right, going to his house.

_**You're an idiot.**_

_Why am I an idiot?_

_**You could've died.**_

_You're strange._

_**Seriously. If you'd landed strangely, you would've broken your neck and died.**_

_Thanks for the advice. Federico does it all the time to impress the girls and he doesn't die._

_**Federico's also an idiot.**_

_How come he can flirt with the girls and have sex with them and I can't._

_**Because he's sixteen and you're thirteen.**_

_He can't be that much more mature than I am. _

_**Oh just stop thinking about it. That seems to be all you care about. Girls and money.**_

_Don't we all? Padre is a banker, after all._

_**That's what you think. How come he was able to kill Nencia?**_

_He wasn't. He didn't. Nencia doesn't exist._

_**You keep trying to delude yourself, but you know deep down that it's not true.**_

_How do you know?_

_**Because I can see everything, especially the stuff that you can't.**_

_Why do I even bother with you? You're so full of bullshit._

_**Thanks. All I'm doing is trying to make you see the sense of everything. Soon enough, you'll figure it all out.**_

_Whatever._

Ezio approached his house. The gates were open and he could hear his father and brother talking in his father's open office. He couldn't make sense of what they were saying, but he was happy that they were there.

"Federico! Padre! I have the outfit!" he said joyfully when he entered the courtyard. The two older men smiled at him.

Federico asked him, "Did you see Gherado? He has your boots ready."

"Of course I did. They're right here." Ezio said, pulling the bag to his front and pulled off the boots. "Aren't they wonderful?"

"You're such a little kid." Federico said. Their father smiled at them.

"You boys remind me of your uncle Mario and I." He told them. They grinned and hugged each other briefly.

"It's good to know you're okay. I was worried that you'd be taken and eaten by the guards." Federico laughed.

"Bah! That was only a little kid's story. You still tell it to Petruccio. I'm sure I've outgrown it."

"Hrmm, not quite, little brother. You're still shorter than my chin. Can't quite call you a man yet."

"Federico! Don't be such a fool!"

"You're being the fool!"

"Oi!" Giovanni said, interrupting their little banter. "Don't you have to see your mother, Ezio?"

"Yes, Padre." Ezio said, still smiling.

" 'Yes, Padre,'" Federico imitated. "Your voice is still so high, little brother." He rubbed his knuckles on Ezio's crown, mussing up his hair.

"You're cruel! I'll get you back on this!"

"Sure you will."

Ezio walked out of the room, finding himself in an outer room. It lead to the personal quarters of his mother.

Maria was there, laying on a red chaise, reading.

"Buon giorno, Madre." Ezio said, bowing his head to his mother.

"Ezio! I've been wondering where you got to." Maria said, sitting up. "How are you, my son?"

"Buon. I was able to get everything you'd asked. I got a little side tracked on my way to Gherado's shop and ran all the way here."

"Ahh, Gherado. That boy's helped Federico so much over the years. It's good to know he's still doing well."

"Of course, Madre."

"Come, sit, my boy. I wish to talk with you."

"You do? I thought you had some errands to run."

"No," she said dogearring the book she was reading and put it down on the arm of the chaise. "Well, yes. But I'm sure they can wait."

Ezio remembered a conversation that started like this. He was about eight years old. A few months after the incident. The supposed incident, at least. Maria was supposed take Ezio to the market with Petruccio. Instead

"Of course, Madre." Ezio had said as he sat down beside her.

She smiled at him and stroked a lock of hair from his cheek. "You're a good boy, you know that, right Ezio?"

Ezio felt a knot in stomach at that. He smiled and nodded his head. "Only because I have you to guide me and Padre to scold me when I don't do something right," he said with a smile.

Maria smiled at that. "Oh Ezio, you're so much like your father when he was younger."

"I am?" He felt a sense of pride. He always looked up to his parents and brother. They always seemed so knowledgeable and understanding. He didn't feel like he could be like that, even if he tried. "It doesn't seem like I am."

Maria laughed. "Ahh, your father didn't know he could become who he is at your age either."

"I guess we could be similar."

"Do you know what is right?"

"What do you mean?" Ezio was thoroughly confused. _Right? What's there' to be right about? _

"If you see an elderly woman fall, what is the right thing to do?"

"Help her up and make sure she's okay."

"Yes. And if a weak man is being beaten and can't fight for himself?"

"Help him by making the attackers go away or fight them myself if it must come to it?"

"Very good Ezio." Maria stated.

"Do you know what morals are?"

Ezio was just lost by now. Why was she talking to him about this? "No. I've heard the word, but I don't know what it means."

"It's the difference between good and bad. When you see the weak and poor, you don't just walk by and ignore them. You help them, stand up for them. These are good morals we're teaching you, your father and I. Everything we teach you will be right. However, we are human so we won't be able to follow the morals completely. We'll never intentionally do bad things. Do you understand?"

It took Ezio a few moments to fully process what she'd told him. "I think so. So bad people do things that they know are bad."

"Yes. You're such a smart boy, Ezio." From there the memory faded.

"Ezio, you know you're a good son."

"Si, Madre." He said, wondering what she had to say this time. She stroked the same lock from his cheek.

"I just want to tell you not to make rash decisions with girls."

Ezio chortled. Maria smiled. "Yes, I know this is probably awkward, but I just want you to know that I care for your wellbeing. Girls can be extremely emotional, and I don't want you to break their hearts. That's not a good thing to do."

"Yes, Madre. I understand." He did indeed feel awkward talking to his mother about this.

"And I know you've started to develop a sexuality." Ezio's face turned a deep pink. Maria smiled slightly. "It's okay. I've walked in on Federico, more than once. At least you're sneaky about what you do."

"Madre!" Ezio exclaimed in embarrassment.

"I apologize. I just thought it would make you feel better."

"It didn't," he said in a small voice.

"Well, the main purpose of talking to you was to tell you to keep your virginity for as long as possible. And give it to someone you care about and who cares about you. Yeah?"

"Si, madre..."

"Ezio?" Maria's voice was riddled with concern.

He didn't respond.

_**What is she doing?**_

_How am I supposed to know?_

_**Why is she talking to you about this?**_

_I don't know!_

_**Well, can you at least accept that you shouldn't have sex?**_

_No._

_**Why not?**_

_Because it seems like it's a lot of fun._

_***sigh* You don't seem to understand.**_

_What do you mean?_

_**Sex isn't all that great.**_

_How would you know that?_

_**I had to take your place when Nencia-**_

_Stop talking about her. It seems like that's all you talk about. Nencia this, Nencia that. When will it ever end?_

_**When you accept that what happened really did happen.**_

_These conversations are so tedious._

_**It's because I'm preaching to a deaf idiot.**_

_Can we at least talk about something else?_

_**Fine. What else is there to talk about in your mind?**_

_I don't know. The Masquerade?_

_**No.-**_

"What's wrong, figlio mio?" a worry wrinkle stretched across her brow.

He shook his head. "Oh, nothing. Just thinking over what you've told me."

"Yes?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I think I completely understand what you're saying."

Maria looked considerably less stressed. "Thank you, Ezio. Do you promise me that you won't let some girl just take your virginity and you won't lose it through force?"

"I promise you, Madre. Over the hanging bodies of Padre and my brothers."

She smiled at his joking response. "Don't say such things, Ezio."

"But I mean it!" Ezio felt silly for saying that. He didn't want his mother to think of him as a liar.

"There there, Ezio."

"Hrmph!" he pouted.

Maria smiled at him. She ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair. "Come, Ezio. I believe I've finished what I wished to talk to you about."

"Really?" he asked, surprised.

"Yes. I must attend to my errand. Do you wish to accompany me?"

Ezio felt a sudden surge of warmth from his mother. Any other kid his age probably would've been annoyed with their parent telling them this, but his mother had actually cared enough to tell him this before it was too late. And he wanted to keep his promise to her.

"Yes, Mama." They both smiled.

_Niccolo?_

_**What is it?**_

_Why am I cared for so much?_

_**Because you're a spoiled brat.**_

_No, seriously. Mama cares about me. Padre does too. Why do I get such special attention and care?_

_**Whoever told you you get special attention?**_

_It just feels like it. I'm so fortunate to be from a noble family._

_**What makes you think it's a noble family?**_

_We're wealthy, we have good contacts._

_**Go away. I need some time to think.**_

_What?_

_**Go!**_

Ezio had walked out of his mother's room and was following her through the foyer. It was a large whitewashed room that had a single large staircase that went up to a second storey. They walked out to the opposite side of the palazza.

"Where are we going?" Ezio asked, finally coming out of his daze.

"I just need to pick up some fruits that I made Alessandro reserve for me. Apparently they're shipped from Spain."

"What are they?"

"Pomegranates."

"What are those?"

"Oh," Maria looked at him and smiled wistfully. "They're red fruit that your father gave me when we first met. They're like oranges in the fact that you need to sort of peel them. They're full of seeds that you eat. I think you'll like them."

Ezio smiled at his mother. "If you think so, Madre." He put his arm out in a curve for her to take into her palm.

"So who is this Alessandro?" Ezio asked.

Maria smiled again. "Ahh, he was the man that introduced your father and I. He was selling a crate of pomegranates to your father and he was the brother of one of my good friends at the time. She kept trying to get Alessandro and I together, but he was just a friend.

"Your father saw me approaching and gave me one of the pomegranates. He thought I was one of the most gorgeous women that he'd seen."

"I didn't know that was how you and Padre met."

She smiled and squeezed his arm. "You will find out everything about us, some day, Ezio."

"I'm holding that one on you." They chuckled and continued walking. They were heading out in the opposite direction of the merchants' area that Ezio had visited earlier that day. They continued walking in a comfortable silence for about half an hour.

"What else is there for me to know, Madre?" Ezio asked suddenly.

"Ahh, well. A lot. That must wait, figlio mio, we're nearly there."

They had found themselves at a large merchanting area. It was at least three times larger than the one Ezio had visited earlier. It was bustling with people. The merchants were chanting their goods, explaining how their spice or their trinket was better than the rest and how they would benefit you. The stands, some makeshift, some exaggerated, some not even a stand, just the wagon that they had had to use in transporting.

Maria lead Ezio to a stand that was on the other side of the merchanting area to a not very noticeable stand. Not extravagant, and not too shabby. The man who stood inside was of a semi large build, taller than Giovanni in his heeled boots, and bald. His brown eyes showed nothing but benevolence.

"Maria!" he exclaimed when he saw her. She leant over the stand to give him a hug.

"Alessandro, how great to see you! It's been so long!" she said, smile on her face. She patted Ezio's shoulder. "This is my son, Ezio. He's my second eldest."

"Pleased to meet you," Ezio said, putting his hand out for Alessandro to shake. Alessandro shook it in a grip almost too hard for Ezio to take. Ezio put on a pained smile.

"It's my pleasure," the man said.

"I'm glad you two have met. Alessandro, how was the trip over from Spain?" Maria asked. She leaned over the counter so as to shade herself from the sun.

"It wasn't bad. We had a great deal of troubles on the way. But we made it through, as you can see." Alessandro had thick eyebrows of black hair that looked almost like caterpillars. Whenever the tic would occur, it looked like the caterpillar was startled. Ezio couldn't help but be amused, but he didn't show it. The tic happened once when he said the word troubles.

"Ahh, glad to hear you made it through, at least." Maria said. "Shall we take a look at the pomegranates?"

"Of course." Alessandro said then turned around. His back was covered in middle class merchant shirt and vest, that didn't cover his neck. It was scarred and Ezio could tell it went down his back.

"What happened to your back?" Ezio asked as politely as he could.

Alessandro turned back holding a crate full of fruits. "Pirates. When I was making a journey, they came and raided my ship. It burnt down and I was in it, having been knocked unconscious. My back suffered the most, but I survived because one of my crew members dragged my burning body out of the ship and into the water which woke me up."

"Wow. That's quite the story." Ezio said, surprised. He found the man to be interesting.

"Yes. Here, Maria. These were the fruits you wanted, right?" Alessandro asked.

"Of course. Ezio's never had one, can I show it to him?" Maria asked.

"Here, have this one." Alessandro gave the medium sized fruit to Maria.

She dug her filed nails into the skin of the fruit, pulling it back to reveal a growth of juicy seeds inside. Ezio found them to be the most intriguing thing he'd ever seen. Maria pulled away a single seed and gave it to him.

"Here, eat it." Ezio took a little bite, breaking the membrane and squirting the juice onto his fingers. Maria chuckled at this. He licked the juice off of his fingers.

"That's... an amazing taste." Ezio said. He wanted more. "May I?" he asked, putting his left hand out to be given more.

"I have to pay for these, first, figlio mio." Maria said. She pulled out a bag with a sealed letter and gave it to Alessandro. "Grazie, Alessandro. I'm sure Ezio will enjoy these, as will Giovanni. You only give the best, amico mio."

Maria gave Alessandro a last hug. "Thank _you_, Maria. You make my business prosper. Give Giovanni my greetings." She took the crate and gave it to Ezio to carry.

"I will. Ciao, Alessandro."

"And you, Maria."

Maria took Ezio's arm again and they set off back to the palazza.

"May I have more, Madre?" Ezio asked.

"Of course. Here," Maria said as she gave the entire fruit to him. Ezio grinned at it and put in the case at the top. He picked the seeds out carefully as they walked, making satisfied noises at every seed.

"What did you think of him?" Maria asked in the middle of his eighth seed.

"Mmm. He seemed alright. Maybe perhaps a little shady, but he gave us these glorious fruits."

"Ahh, so you have developed the sense. He's actually a pirate himself."

"He is?" Ezio asked in surprise. "Wow. That's really cool."

Maria smiled. "I'm glad you like him. He's a good guy. Just circumstance has him put him in situations such as being a pirate. Debts that have never been paid, things like that. But he'll never do us any harm. You might find him to be of help."

"Oh," Ezio said as he ate another seed. He delighted in the popping of the membrane and the draining of the juice which he would swallow with the seed. "I guess I'm glad I came then."

They were rounding a corner and came face to face with Vieri de Pazzi. He smirked at Ezio and Maria. "Well well. What do we have here. Auditore scum and his puttana of a mother." Vieri and his cronies laughed at the comment.

"I will not tolerate such insolent insults from a Pazzi, a young one nonetheless," Maria said in a calm voice.

"Look, she's already trying to seduce us!" one of Vieri's friends said, laughing.

Ezio tried to control his anger. "You little fuck!" Ezio said.

"Oooh, I'm so scared of you, Ezio. You can't hold up any fight. Hahaha!" Ezio's anger got to him, dropping putting the case down, he put all the force he could in his fist and smashed it onto Vieri's nose. There was a sickening crack and before it was covered, what looked like white protruding from the base of Vieri's nose.

"You fucker! I'll get you back, you fucker! You broke my nose!" Vieri and his friends left; Vieri whimpering and clutching his nose with both his hands. His nose was spewing blood everywhere, getting all over his expensive clothes. Ezio picked up the case again and they continued walking.

"Nice punch, Ezio. But you really should refrain from violence in a situation." Maria commented as she took his arm and they went on their way.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't stand to hear you being called such a thing."

"Well, you know it's not true so you don't have to worry about anything." Maria said, squeezing his arm again.

"I suppose. He just pisses me off in general. He made a comment about Claudia the other day, too. Saying that she won't keep her virtue for very long."

"Well, Vieri's just a spoiled brat. Francesco made a mistake raising him without morals."

"I'll never be like him."

"That's right. You never will be like him."

"Shall we talk of more pleasant things?"

"Of course."

"Where do pomegranates come from?"

"The underworld."

"Really?"

"No," Maria said with a chuckle. "There is a myth about Pluto and Proserpina."

"I've always loved when you talked about the myths."

Maria smiled as they made their way to the palazza. "I know you did. So, Pluto was Proserpina's uncle. She was the daughter of Jupiter and Ceres, and as you know Pluto was the brother of Jupiter.

"So Pluto saw Proserpina and fell madly in love. He opened up the Earth and took her down to the Underworld because that's where he held leadership."

Maria and Ezio walked into the palazzo. "Madre, Petruccio wants to see you." Federico said to them as they entered the palazzo.

"Thank you, Federico." Maria said. They made their way up the grand stair case and to Petruccio's room. The boy was laying in his four poster bed staring out the window.

"Petruccio!" Maria said, sitting beside him on the bed and hugging him.

"Mama!" Petruccio grinned, his round face folding into complete joy at the sight of his family members.

"I'm telling Ezio a story. Do you want to hear it, too?" Ezio put the case down on the bedside table.

"Yes! You tell the most wonderful stories," Petruccio said.

"Grazie, figlio mio. Ezio, would you give Petruccio some pomegranate seeds to eat?" Maria asked.

"Of course, Madre." Ezio split the fruit with his fingers, tearing the soft flesh into half and gave it to his little brother. They both started to eat the seeds, enjoying the juice throughout the story.

"So the story started with Pluto falling in love with his niece Proserpina. Proserpina was in a field with some nymphs and Pluto saw her and just had to have her. He opened up the Earth to take her away to the Underworld because that's where he ruled.

"Ceres, being the loving mother that she is, started to freak out over the fact that Proserpina was missing. And so for six months, she mourned, trying to find her daughter. No one would tell her where her daughter had gone until finally Sol, the Titan who reined the sun before Apollo, told Ceres that Pluto had taken her beloved daughter.

"Ceres raced down to the Underworld and begged and pleaded with Pluto. When he finally relented and said that she could take her daughter, it was founded that Proserpina had eaten six pomegranate seeds. It's said that a person could leave the Underworld so long as they didn't eat anything. So Pluto made the arrangement that Proserpina could leave, so long as she would stay for those six months.

"Whenever Proserpina would leave to rein in the Underworld, Ceres would go into mourning again, and so each year winter would come and go when Proserpina left and returned to the living world."

"Wow!" Petruccio exclaimed. "How did Proserpina feel about it all?"

"That's up to debate. Some say she hated it, and hated Pluto. That she was his prisoner. Others say she didn't mind it, but really missed her mother. And yet others say that she'd fallen in love with him but still missed her mother so she was content for the rest of her life because she'd be with her mother half of the year and then with her lover."

"What do you think she felt, Mama?" Ezio asked.

"The last one, of course." Maria said in a wispful voice. She had a look of contentment on her face. "Ezio, I need you to deliver the bottom half of the crate to your father. He's holding a supper at Uberto's tomorrow night and wants them to be delivered."

"Sì, madre." Ezio said. He lifted the top half and took the bottom. "Is he in his office?"

"I'd presume so." Responded Maria.

"Alright. I'll see you later." Ezio left the room. He walked down the stairs.

_So, what did you think of that story, Niccolo?_

_**Utter rubbish. **_

_It's not supposed to be logical._

_**It's not that, it's just the fact that your mother completely sees herself as Proserpina. Didn't you see how she looked when she said the last one? She totally thinks of your father as Pluto. **_

_And so what if she does?_

_**It's just a girl's dream of being swept off her feet by a guy when she's really trying to manipulate him into pain.**_

_Not this again._

_**You know this is how I see life.**_

"Ezio! How nice to see you, can't talk long, though. I need to make plans with Uberto," Giovanni said as he entered the room.

"That's fine. Madre told me to deliver these to you."

"Ahh, grazie! Put them on the chair over there," he said pointing at one full of papers in a corner without looking up, "per favor."

"Of course. Do you want me to move the paper?" Ezio asked.

"No, that's alright. Just leave it on top." Ezio complied to his father's wishes and set the bottom crate on top of the papers.

"Is there anything else you need?" Ezio asked.

"I've heard that you got in a fight with Vieri d'Pazzi."

Ezio's heart froze. "No need to worry. I actually want to see you the day after tomorrow to teach you how to fight weaponless."

"Really?" Ezio was surprised.

"Yeah."

"Great!"

"I thought you'd like that. I'm busy right now, however. I think Petruccio wanted to see you about something."

"Okay. I'll go see him. I'm excited to see you on Friday. Buon giorno."

"Buon giorno."

Ezio walked back out of his father's office. He walked back up the stairs and passed Maria in the hallway. She smiled at him and walked on. He went into Petruccio's room and saw the little boy sitting against pillows.

"Hey," he said, sitting next to him on the bed.

"Hey, Ezio. Could you get me a book?"

"Sure. Which one is it?" Ezio stood up from the bed and to the book shelf.

"It's the green one with silver writing. I can only every see the word Mythology on it. Mama calls her stories myths and they sound sort of a like."

Ezio grabbed the book from the shelf. '_A Complete Selection of Greek Mythology'_, it read. "Here you are." Ezio said as he sat back down on the bed.

"Last week I heard one of the older kids say something about a... myth... that had to do with wings. He said the name was... Ith. Ih... Ik... Icarus. I just wanted to know if he was in the book.

A/N: Not quite sure if I'll continue this. Twas for NaNoWriMo in 2010, and I'm really not sure how I'll divide it into chapters. But, any criticism on the writing will be helpful, even now ^^


End file.
